


Sometimes its not funny

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr





	Sometimes its not funny

SOMETIMES ITS JUST NOT FUNNY. 

 

Tim stood there shocked. How could someone who was supposed to be his friend do this to him.  
Tony stood there laughing like a hyena. “Oh come on McGeek. Don't take it so hard it was just a harmless prank and besides no one but you saw it.”  
“Tony how could you do this to me. How could you humiliate me like this.” Tim said doing his best to control his emotions. Slumping back down in his chair, “I thought you were my friend and to do something like this. I can't forgive him for this.” Tim thought.  
Just at that moment Gibbs and Ziva entered the bullpen.  
“DiNozzo what is so dam funny?”  
“I just got McGoo here really good. Take a look at this Boss...”Tony said pulling the video up on his screen.  
Ziva and Gibbs both watched and burst out laughing. 

“I don't think that is funny. I thought you guys were my friends how could you all approve of this. Its not funny its humiliating. Its degrading, It could ruin my career if someone else sees this Gibbs.” Tim said his voice reflecting his hurt.  
Ignoring Tim like they always did only made the hurt and humiliation that much worse.  
Tim couldn't look at this coworkers for the rest of the day. His hurt and humiliation evident on his face. They others just ignored him and went on about their business. No one taking into account how much this little prank had hurt Tim. His heart broken at the betrayal he faced at the hands of his so called friends, well he was going to make them pay. Tim knew they didn't think of him as a real agent, just someone to do their computer work for them and thats it. He never did feel like he was part of the team. If there was a dirty job to be done Tim always got the short end of the stick and he was the one whose life was always in danger. Like the time he had to fish the body out of the hot tub and it was a bio hazard did they give him the proper equipment to do that. NO! They just told him to suck it up and get it over with.  
What they didn't know was he wound up in the hospital the next week with a nasty infection and it almost cost him his life. A 

They treated him like he was unimportant and that he would never amount to much. He sometimes hated his job, but more than that he hated himself. He had spent his whole life trying to be apart of something bigger. To do some good. Now he knew that all he was good for was a joke or two. That the team wouldn't really miss him.  
Tim lost in his own dark thoughts didn't notice the passage of time until Gibbs told the other two to go home. When he started to get up and pack his things Gibbs growled at him. 

“Not you McGee you need to stay and finish that report.”  
“But...But .,..Boss. I had plans tonight.”  
“Then I suggest you better hurry up and get that report done.” 

Tim just sat his things back down and went back to work on the report. It didn't usually take him this long to do these reports but tonight he was distracted.  
Gibbs gathered his things and started to leave. Looking at his youngest agent he smiled.  
“Tim when you get that done just put it on my desk and go home. Have a good weekend.”  
Without waiting for a response Gibbs left.  
Left alone with his thoughts Tim couldn't get out of his head what Tony had done to him. The humiliation he felt earlier returned with a vengeance. Tims heart broke and so did his resolve. He couldn't face them again after this he would be better off dead. His friends, his family had turned on him and he had nothing left to live for. They all considered him a joke, a laughing stock. “Was that really all he was to them?”  
I can't forgive Tony for this. His shame over came him and he picked up his weapon out of his drawer.  
He began to type and his emotions came spilling out onto the screen. When he was done he emailed it to his so called friends. Placing the gun to his temple.....  
The shot was heard throughout the empty building.  
The next morning Gibb, Tony, and Ziva all arrived at the same time. Gibbs noticed Tim's car still in the lot. Thinking nothing about it, him and the rest of the team rode the elevator up to the bullpen.  
When the doors opened the metallic sweet smell of blood hit them full force. Ziva had walked into the bull pen ahead of the men and seeing Tim's broken and bloody corpse she stopped dead.  
When the two men almost ran into her Gibbs asked, “Ziva whats wrong?”  
They had yet to notice the smell or the body.  
Ziva just stared.  
Finally Gibbs looked up and saw the body of his youngest agent, the blood spattered wall, and the remains of Tims brains on the wall.  
Tony just stood there staring. “How could this have happened?”  
“Did someone get in here and do this to Tim?” Tony quietly asked.  
Just then the doors opened and Ducky stepped out of the elevator.  
“My God. What happened Jethroe?”  
Gibbs turned his tear stained eyes to his friend, “ I don't know we just got here and found him like this.”  
Then the computers beeped telling them all they had an email.  
Ziva was the first to react and open it. 

“Dearest Ziva,  
I always considered you my friend and my sister but after what happened yesterday. I can no longer trust you or forgive you. The humiliation I suffered at Tony's, yours, and Gibbs hands I can't forgive. I can't go on feeling like I am not wanted here at NCIS. I can't help but feel you and the rest of the team think I am a joke. Not an agent or even a person. You all treat me like my life doesn't matter well now it doesn't. I know that you all will not even remember me in six month but I can't live like this anymore. The pain and hurt is to much. Did you know that Gibbs never until last night called me Tim its always McGee. Well now he will never have to worry about it again.  
No matter what just know I loved you.  
Good bye and take care of yourself.  
Love  
Tim. 

As she finished reading Tim's email the tears overwhelmed her and they fell like rain. 

Tony was the next to open his email.

Dear Tony,

I know that you didn't mean to hurt me yesterday with your prank, but you did. You hurt me deeply. I always looked up to you like a brother. I never thought you would hurt me, or humiliate me like that but you did. That was a new low even for you. I just hope you learn a lesson from my death. Sometimes your jokes, your cracks do hurt people. I know that in the past you were hurt but don't take it out on the people who love you like I did.  
You held my life and my self esteem in your hands and you crushed both. I can never forgive you for the hurt and humiliation you caused me this time. How could you do that to a brother. It doesn't matter now I just hope the next partner you get you will treat with respect and dignity. I am truly sorry it had to come to this but the hurt you caused is something I can't live with.  
I hope you find peace and happiness.  
Your brother  
Tim. 

Gibbs looked at his other two agents and saw the despair in their faces. His heart was broken and his eyes threatened to spill the tears they tried to hold back.

Gibbs opened his email and began to read:

Dearest Jethroe  
I know now that I can say this without any repercussions.  
I love you Leroy Jethroe Gibbs and I always have. Its to bad it took my death for me to be able to tell you. Your the most handsome man I have ever known. I loved you the first moment I meant you. I know you could never love me, or even be proud of me. My love for you dies with me. I know that it would never be returned so I left it unspoken. I wasn't worthy of you and I never could be worthy of you.  
I was so happy when you called me by my first name last night but it was overshadowed by the betrayal of you laughing at me and my humiliation.  
I always thought you would protect me but you didn't in fact you joined in my humiliation. My heart broke when you laughed at me. I loved you for so long how could you do that to me.  
Well you wont have to worry about having me around anymore. The joke is done and gone. I know you thought I was useless as an agent and your probably right. I could never do anything right when you were around. That's done and over with now.  
I wanted you to know I still and always love you Jethroe.  
I can't forgive you though. 

Goodbye my love.  
Yours forever.  
Timothy McGee.

Gibbs scream split the air. His soul was rend-ed, split into a million pieces. His heart broken. He never thought Tim would or could love him and now the only thing that mattered in his life was gone. He would never get to tell him how he felt, how much he loved him, how much he was wanted and needed. 

They had never seen Gibbs like this. The man was usually a rock but now he was a man. His feelings and heart ache there for everyone to see. He was broken and alone again. His own stubbornness had let his one chance for happiness slip away and he had hurt the one person that had meant so much to him. Now he was gone just like Shannon and Kelly. He didn't care anymore his heart and soul were gone. The only thing he had left now was the emptiness inside himself that Tim had filled with his smile and even the merest of touches. He had let Tim down and now he would never be able to say all the things he held in his heart. He collapsed into his chair not even realizing what was going on around him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Ducky's eyes.  
“I'm so sorry Jethroe. I know how much Timothy meant to you.” Ducky let his eyes and what he felt for Jethroe speak more than his words.  
“I loved him Duck. I couldn't tell him no matter how much I wanted to. He was the best thing in my life and now I've lost him. I never got to let him know how much I wanted and needed him. Now I never will.”


End file.
